


Ar lath ma, vhenan

by Jenovacide



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovacide/pseuds/Jenovacide
Summary: Poem depicting my Male Hawke and Merrill's romance.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Merrill
Kudos: 4





	Ar lath ma, vhenan

Outcast and alone  
Forced from home  
March forth,  
Head north  
A mage out of sight  
A man of might

Find each other  
In distant lands  
Time'll get tougher  
But hand in hand  
They'll fight to and see  
Their mark on history

From low to high  
The champion does rise  
Free the doubts that eat her

From mounts to slums  
She does hum  
"No clan, but his Keeper


End file.
